De Tweede Toadplaza Hongerspelen
by Lucoshi
Summary: Dit is een doorschrijfverhaal op een Nintendoforum over de 24 tributen (Met de namen van de leden van het forum) die moeten vechten in totdat er één overblijft in een door mensen gecreëerde arena. - Als je het volledige verhaal wilt, PM mij dan. Het verhaal is heel wazig met veel flashbacks en fouten erin, dus daarom post ik het nu niet. Sorry D:
1. Chapter 1

**De Toadplaza Hongerspelen zijn hongerspelen geschreven als een doorschrijfverhaal op een Nintendo-Forum, als extraatje. De personages zijn 24 leden van het forum, en hebben niets gemeen met het personage als het lid van het forum, op de naam na. Sommige verhalen zijn beter of logischer dan andere, sommige hebben beter grammatica, en sommige zijn heel kort. Geniet ervan! Eerst laat ik de regels zien, dan post ik de verhalen elk als een apart hoofdstuk, waarschijnlijk. **

**Ik ben op het forum Lucoshi, vaak afgekort als "Oshi", en vaak zal verwezen worden naar Para als mijn broer. Ik zal vaak in dikgedrukte letters boven een hoofdstuk de afkortingen van namen neerzetten, als dit nodig is. Ik hostte deze spelen, dus ik schreef zelf niet mee.**

_(Dit waren de tweede Hongerspelen die we gehouden hadden, maar de eerste is de moeite niet waard om te posten, dat was maar een proef-versie en er zat geen goed verhaal in)_

Welkom bij de 2e Toadplaza Hongerspelen.

Hier de regels:

_Para schreef:_

_De Toadplaza Hongerspelen is basically een doorschrijfverhaal. Dat wil zeggen dat mensen om de beurt een stukje van dit verhaal schrijven. Het verhaal gaat over 24 personages die meedoen aan de Hongerspelen, oftewel: ze moeten elkaar vermoorden totdat er nog maar 1 over is. Hoe lang je verhaaltje is maakt niet uit, maar je wordt beperkt in je inhoud. In je verhaaltje mag slechts 1 grote gebeurtenis plaatsvinden, dat wil zeggen:_  
_-De dood van 1 personage_  
_-1 bondgenootschap wordt gevormd_  
_-1 wapen wordt verkregen/kwijt geraakt_  
_Daarnaast moet ieder verhaaltje eindigen met een cliffhanger, waarna de volgende persoon verdergaat waar jou verhaal ophield. Dit is dus bijvoorbeeld:_  
_Persoon 1_ _...Plots hoorde Para een geluid achter zich._  
_Persoon 2_ _Hij draaide zich om en zag dat Wm kwam aanrijden op een mooie pony..._  
_Alleen dan iets wat wél ergens op slaat._

_Het feit dat ik Para ben, betekend niet dat Para in mijn verhaaltje moet voorkomen. Ik mag gewoon omschrijven hoe Tuffie vermoord wordt door SM64 zonder dat 1 van de 2 daar iets aan kan doen._

_Ik, als spelleider, zal zelf geen stukken verhaal posten, maar kan wel af en toe het spel een nieuwe wending geven. Dit kan bijv. betekenen dat ik er een nieuw personage bij gooi, of juist iemand vermoord, maar ik kan bijvoorbeeld ook een bepaald doel aan een bepaald personage geven. Het is vervolgens aan jullie om dit in het verhaal te verwerken._

Nog een kleine verandering in de regels: Ik maak uit of er spullen van sponsors komen.

De top 24 (Dobbelsteen niet mee gerekend) meeste berichtplaatsers van Toadplaza!  
Olivier  
Tuffie  
Lucoshi  
Raceneus  
T.g  
Timtamtom  
Hitomi  
Tosti  
Hiawatha  
Para  
Fisico  
Christopherz  
Lennard  
Sushi  
Adje  
UltimateNintendoFan  
Super Mariofan 64  
Bandaka  
Yoshi super-fan  
Roosjuh99  
thebowserjr  
Rinus999  
Koopalingsfan  
Super Toad Noki Fan


	2. Chapter 2

**Geschreven door Para.**

De minuut is voorbij. Para springt direct in het water en begint te zwemmen richting de hoorn des overvloeds. Hij ziet om zich heen nog meer tributen op de hoorn af zwemmen. Hij klimt het eilandje op, en loopt rechtstreeks naar het wapen dat hij vanaf zijn startpositie had gezien: een schitterende boog, en een pijlenkoker. Op dat moment wordt hij vastgepakt bij zijn schouder. Het is Sushi, de tribuut van district 5. Hij heeft een sabel in zijn hand en staat op het punt deze door Para heen te steken, als hij ineens dood neer valt. Olivier, de mannelijke tribuut uit district 1, heeft een mes naar Sushi geworpen, dat hem in zijn nek raakte en zijn luchtpijp doorboorde. Para pakt de sabel van Sushi, het werpmes van Olivier en springt weer het water in. Hij zwemt zo snel als hij kan richting het vaste land, en kijkt niet meer achterom, waar het bloedbad door gaat...


	3. Chapter 3

**Geschreven door T.G**

**De Afkorting "SMF 64" staat voor "SuperMarioFan64"**

Voordat ook maar iemand ongeschonden de Hoorn des Overvloeds kan verlaten, is de chaos al uitgebroken. Bovenop het eiland klinkt geklingel van zwaarden, bijlen en schilden, en in het water zijn al een aantal bloedsporen zichtbaar. T.G van district 8 bereikt het eiland als een van de laatsten. Dat komt omdat iets of iemand hem in het water probeerde te verdrinken. Toen voelde hij dat er iets om zijn been wikkelde en hem naar beneden trok, maar wist zich gelukkig weer te bevrijden. Wie of wat het ook was, hij moest nu verder. Maar T.G durft niet tussen het geweld bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds door te lopen. Dan wordt hij zelf ook slachtoffer... opeens ziet hij in het licht van de felle zon een gedaante van de heuvel afspringen. Hij rolt van de heuvel af, en komt bij T.G terecht. Pas dan ziet hij dat het SMF 64 van district 12 is. Iemand had een pijl in zijn rug geschoten, en hij lijkt dood. Hij heeft wel een aantal materialen bij zich: een bijl, een lang touw, en een paar kleine bommen. Het is niet veel, maar hoe dan ook beter dan niets. T.G pakt alles van SMF 64 af, en neemt voor de zekerheid ook de pijl die in zijn rug stak mee. Je weet maar nooit, denkt hij. Plotseling ziet hij een boogschutter bovenaan de heuvel verschijnen. Door de zon kan T.G niet zien wie het is, maar hij ziet wel dat hij zijn boog aanspant, en dus maakt hij dat hij wegkomt. Hij zwemt met al zijn spullen snel terug naar het woud, en kijkt om. Niemand zwemt dezelfde kant op of komt hem achterna. Mooi zo. Nu moet hij ergens een schuilplaats zien te vinden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Geschreven door Tosti**

Aan de chaos bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds ging Tosti niet meedoen. Veel te gevaarlijk. Hij had dan weliswaar geen wapens of eten, maar hij had een ander plan. En als dat lukte, dan zou hij vrij zijn. Hij had namelijk als "aandenken" aan thuis een klein vermomd technisch gereedschapje. Het zag eruit als een ketting, maar je kon hem uit elkaar halen en gebruiken als gereedschap. Om de lift te hacken. Dit plan hadden ze thuis tot in den eeuwigheid geoefend. Via corrupte mensen uit het Capitool hadden ze heel wat info over de mechanica van de liften en de andere dingen. Ook hadden ze een aantal plattegronden. Daarom hadden ze dit gebouwd. Hiermee kon je, als je een beetje technisch was, met enige moeite wel weer naar boven komen. Moeilijker was de rest van het plan. De bewakingscamera's zouden het op een gegeven moment wel zien. Maar dat was van latere zorg. Tosti was mechanisch ingesteld, en al na een paar minuten had hij een kleine doorbraak. Toen hoorde hij een grote plof. Een dode deelnemer die in het water neerkwam. Met een rugzak die naar Tosti toe dreef. Dat kon nog handig wezen, dacht Tosti en hij pakte de rugzak. Nu kwam het moeilijke stuk. Eerst moest hij op het juiste moment de lift activeren. Dan moest hij zo snel mogelijk ontsnappen en proberen niet gezien te worden. Tosti haalde diep adem en knipte een draad door. De lift zoefde omhoog.


	5. Chapter 5

**Geschreven door Olivier (Ook wel Watermeloentje of WM genoemd)**

**De afkorting "STNF" staat voor "Super Toad Noki Fan"**

**De afkorting "UNF" staat voor "UltimateNintendoFan"**

Nu was Super Toad Noki Fan extreem snel, hij wilde dit graag in zijn voordeel gebruiken bij de start. Hij had wat last van zijn zenuwen. Bij de vorige Hunger Games was UNF al ontploft omdat hij te snel wegrende, straks mist hij nog helemaal het signaal! Super Toad Noki Fan ging klaar staan. Hij deed nog een speciaal tekentje naar zijn moeder op TV, maar idioot genoeg miste hij hierdoor de start. Toch rende STNF de meeste mensen er uit, met zijn snelle benen. Tosti was direct weg. De lucht was oranje. Het was extreem heet. STNF had hier niet rekening mee gehouden, waardoor hij heel erg moe werd. 'DOORRENNEN VOORDAT HET TE LAAT IS', dacht hij zelf. Alleen Olivier en Hiawatha waren eerder, maar deze waren al weggerend. De careers van deze editie (Roosjuh99, thebowserjr, Timtamtom, Rinus999, Koopalingsfan en Hitomi) kwamen er al aan, maar ze werkten deze keer niet samen, ze waren gewoon aan het knokken. Enfin, STNF pakte een tas met een fles met water, 5 chocokoeken... en een Tracker Jacker nest. STNF schreeuwde het uit en rende weg. De Trackerjackers volgden hem uit woede. Alles werd vaag hierna. Dit was de meest slinkse truc van de Headgamemakers ooit! STNF was sneller, maar was toch twee keer gestoken, wat hem behoorlijk van slag maakte. Zoveel deelnemers waren gestoken. Het waren niet heel sterke trackerjackers, er zullen vast niet heel veel doden zijn gevallen. Sushi was dood, dat was duidelijk, STNF zag hem nog vaag van afstand profiteren van de warboel bij het Cornucopia. Ook Lennard was doodgestoken door de Trackerjackers. Verder was het nu wegwezen voor STNF!


	6. Chapter 6

**Geschreven door Para**

Hij zat verscholen in een boom. Zodra het startschot was gegaan, was hij zo snel mogelijk naar de Hoorn gegaan om zijn wapen te pakken, en vervolgens als een speer het omringende bos in gegaan. Hij was goed in camouflage, niemand zou hem hier ontdekken. Nu was het wachten tot er iemand aan kwam lopen. Daar! Er kwam een jongen aangelopen. Het was een grote, logge jongen, die hem op de een of andere manier aan een koe deed denken. Zonder na denken gooide hij een van zijn bijlen naar de jongen. Hij was een expert in het gooien van bijlen. Het hoofd van de jongen spatte uit elkaar op het moment dat de bijl zijn schedel doorboorde. Rinus999 stierf een uiterst pijnlijke dood, terwijl Hiawatha uit de boom kwam om zijn bijl terug te halen.


	7. Chapter 7

**Geschreven door Tuffie**

**Dit is in first-person view geschreven.**

Het huilen van de wolven brak de stilte van de nacht. De chaos bij de Hoorn des Overvloeds is eindelijk een beetje gedimd. Na een tijdje zwemmen ben ik gestrand op een soort uitgestrekt bosachtig klimaat. Ik besloot hier een tijdje rond te lopen, want dit leek me wel een veilige plek. Ik heb het koud, heb geen wapens, heb geen eten en geen plan. Hopeloos begon ik te zoeken naar eikels en slakken. Op mijn zoektocht kwam ik een lijk tegen, geschokt probeerde ik me te realiseren wat er gebeurt was. Het schedel leek doorboord te zijn en ook zijn borstkas lag open te bloeden. Toen ik wat beter keek zag ik een mooi roestig mes bij het lijk zat, op het het mes stond de tekst ''Roest zacht'' gegraveerd. Nice, dit kan nog van pas komen. Het zag er trouwens een beetje uit als een bekend figuur, maar dat doet er niet toe. Deze plek is niet meer veilig en ik moet hier zo snel mogelijk weg. Toch wist ik dat zou sterven als ik niet snel aan voedsel zou komen. Twijfelend keek ik naar het dode lichaam. Ik had geen keus, langzaam sabbelde ik aan het bloedende lichaam. Alles beter dan slakken en bladeren. Onomnomnom. Toen hoorde ik iets in de boom ritselen, geschokt keek ik om...


	8. Chapter 8

**Geschreven door Tosti**

Bandaka zag iemand bij een lijk zitten. Hij was hem aan het opeten! Hij moest wegkomen hier, hij wilde geen kannibalen tegenover zich. Bovendien had hij toch geen wapens, en die kannibaal waarschijnlijk wel. Hij rende zo hard als hij kon weg. Bij de hoorn Des Overvloeds was hij te langzaam geweest. Hij kon niet echt goed zwemmen. Hij had nog geluk gehad dat hij niet vermoord werd, zoals vele anderen die hij zag. Allemaal rood water. Maarja, hij had dus snel moeten rennen. En hij had niks. Bandaka dacht dat hij het niet echt ver zou schoppen. Eigenlijk had hij toch moeten proberen hem te overmeesteren. Want dan had hij nog kans. Nu was hij nogal ver van de edeelnemrs, zonder eten en wapens. Bovendien zag hij niets. Waar zou hij zijn? Voor hem was het erg zwart, zwarter dan de bomen om hem heen. Plotseling stond hij buiten het bos, bij het grote zwarte niets. Het zal wel water zijn, dacht Bandaka. Moet ik alweer zwemmen... Maar het zou wel even verfrissend zijn, en het is fijn om water bij je te hebben. Toch raar dat hij het niet hoorde plotsen. Maarja, dit is Capitoolwater, dat is helemaal raar enzo. Bandaka besloot eerst een duik te nemen. Niemand kon hem toch horen en hij stonk nogal. Hij nam een aanloop en sprong toen recht het water in. Wat geen water was. Bandaka had zich verkeken. Dit was een grote, diepe afgrond. Bandaka was reddeloos verloren.


	9. Chapter 9

**Geschreven door Olivier**

**De afkorting "WM" staat voor "Watermeloentje" aka. Olivier**

**De afkorting "Koops" staat voor "Koopalingsfan"**

Gruwelijk was het. WM hoorde bij zijn kampje hard gelach. Hiawatha en Koops liepen blij verder, lachend om de eenvoudige dood van Rinus. 'De bijlbroertjes', dacht WM. Koops en Hiawatha hadden een verbond gesloten. Koops was een onvoorspelbare idioot. Weinig kans om te winnen, maar toch een lastig opponent. Tegen Hiawatha was er weinig binnen te halen, helaas. Hiawatha was een van de sterkste, sluwste en slimste deelnemers aan de Hunger Games. WM had Sushi al uitgeschakeld, de volgende zouden deze twee moeten worden. Dan had WM vrij spel, gezien zijn hoge score bij de training (WM haalde 10, Hiawatha haalde 11). WM besloot gewoon naar Koops toe te gaan, met de vraag 'Mag ik meedoen met dit bondsgenootschap?'. Koops vond het een kek idee, maar Hiawatha vertrouwde het voor geen cent. Toch liet Hiawatha hem toe. WM wist wat er de volgende nacht gebeurd zou worden; hij zou gekilled worden. 'Maar niet als ik ze eerder ga verraden', dacht WM.


End file.
